Also Because of Her
by Sin Katt
Summary: Kish's POV. [oneshot] Same concept as my Masaya centered fic. Kish's thoughts about meeting Ichigo and how he fought his feelings for her. [spoilers if you havn't seen the whole series]


**Disclaimer:_ Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, so please don't sue._**

**Author's Note:** Here it is folks. The follow-up of "Because of Her", Kish-kun's POV! Due to very popular demand of a Kish fic, I decided to make this theme a two-parter! I also added a few things, and took a few out. So if you come across a few scenes that weren't in the anime or mangas, they were my own concepts. This is for all you Kish fans! Please enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We were sent to Earth to kill them._

_All of them._

_Every filthy human that walked all over the once beautiful planet._

_I felt no remorse when accepting the mission. And why should I? That planet had belonged to us first._

_We were trying everything to keep our new planet from it's own destruction, and here these humans were all but helping to demolish theirs!_

_I was all but convinced that the extermination of these humans was completely necessary..._

_...But then again..._

_...It isn't wrong for a person to change their mind...is it...?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Also Because of Her_**

**_by Sin Katt_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, all of our plans were going smoothly. The kirema animals were successfully doing their jobs, which of course was to destroy the human race. All of our information showed that humans were powerless, as far as being able to stop a band of aliens was concerned.

I had complete faith in my minions, so I usually just watched from a distance. (Little did Deep Blue-sama know, I was sleeping most of the time)

One day I was woken up---I mean, my attention was caught as a large burst of pink light erupted through the trees of the park. (I think that's what I heard a human call it)

Teleporting to a closer, yet safe distance, I noticed a young girl...or I guess I should say cat-girl, standing alone in an empty field. I remember staying as still as she was, not being able to take my eyes off of her, and not wanting to, I'll admit.

She seemed like a mythical being, something that was too beautiful to exist in a world that was doomed for destruction. I remember wanting to reach out and touch her, to make sure that she was real and not a figment of my ever so active imagination.

At one point, I was worried that she had somehow sensed me, when she began to look upwards into the tree-tops. I was partially relieved when a boy jumped down from the large oak next to where she was standing, but at the same time, a strange feeling came over me. I didn't want him_ near_ her. I didn't want him to _touch_ her.

Stupid blonde-haired little jerk. I regretted not being able to jump out of my hiding place and wringing his neck.

My mood wasn't lightened when an older looking man walked up and took her hand, leading her away from my sight. Back off buddy. You are way too old for her you brown-haired...uhm...person! Yah! Stupid human.

My temper flared still for reasons that I was unsure of. Once I noticed that my precious kirema animal was gone, I felt my stomach drop.

_She_ had destroyed it!

_She_ was my enemy!

I began to laugh at myself after pondering these new turn of events. What was I thinking? She was a _human_, one of the very beings that I was sent here to exterminate. And here I was, getting all worked up over a stupid human female. I still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was I was feeling at the time, so I just assured myself that it was misplaced anger and teleported back to our ship.

Only, I knew deep down that it wasn't just misplaced anger. But I think that I was scared to even think about, let alone admit to what it was I was feeling...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks following, my comrades had told me of two other girls that had begun to fight against us. So now we had to work three times as hard, and finding earth creatures for hosting our kirema pods was becoming more difficult.

Our master was already getting angry with us, and we hadn't even been there long enough to accomplish anything.

That's the problem with higher-ups, they go and make you do all the work and just sit around doing nothing.

I'd like to see Deep Blue-sama go out and find host animals.

But I knew that even if he waited to, he couldn't.

Which is part of our main objective: Finding his original form and returning him to it.

Not exactly the easiest job, considering how many humans populate this planet.

Jeez. This may take longer than I originally thought...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't expect to see her again as soon as I did.

While I was scouting for a place to find earth animals that I could use as kirema animals, I happened to come across her at a place call the...'Soo'? No. Zoo. Yah! That's what it was, the Zoo. (Not everyone can have both brains and good looks, like I do.)

Only, she was with yet another male. This one pissed me off even more than the other two did. I watched them talk for a few minutes, then she began to walk away from him.

Some little girl was tagging along with her, trying to get money or something.

I grinned. Since she was my new enemy and all, I thought it was only right to go down and introduce myself.

"I wanted to get a better look at the person trying to sabotage our plans. You're pretty cute!"

"Who are you?!"

Before she had time to react, I jumped down and helped myself to her lips for a moment. She seemed surprised by my method in introduction. And why wouldn't she? I'm a damn good kisser, if I do say so myself.

"My name is Kish. Thanks for the kiss."

Her face was completely flushed red. How is it possible for an earthling to be so cute?

"Why do you looked so shocked?" I asked with a smirk. "You must have really liked it! Liked...my kiss that us. Wanna try again?"

She tried to kick me, which I was able to dodge easily. "Of course not! Who are you?!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? The name is Kish. Which means the introduction is over!" I'll admit that I really didn't want to fight her, but my master had given his orders, so I reluctantly called forth my kirema parasites. I could see the fear in her eyes as the animals at the zoo became under my control. "It's time to see just how powerful you really are."

She didn't even try to fight them at first. She was too worried about that young girl to even care about herself. That was her mistake: Caring about another with it's your life on the line.  
  
I watched as one of my kirema animals easily pinned her to the ground. I grinned in amusement at just how pathetic she was.

"Is that all you can do? I expected more." I tilted her face up tp face me and sat down on the ground in front of her. "This is really boring. I guess I'll have to kill you now."

"No..." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at me.

"It's nothing personal, but keeping you alive will just get me in trouble later."

A small part of me didn't want to kill her. But it was my duty, and I had to abide by it.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!!"

It's lucky for me that these girls call out their attacks, or else I wouldn't have had the time to react to the blast. I managed to jump out of the way and watched from a safe distance as two more fighters joined her. I couldn't contain a yawn as I watched the three of them converse. My attention was caught once again as she transformed into her neko-like form, the one from the other day.

Now I'm not a complete pervert or anything, but I couldn't help but take a peek at her as she changed. But it was just a peek, I _swear..._

Anyways, just like something you'd see in a comic book, they managed to fend off my kirema animals and rescue the smaller girl that had been following the neko-girl around earlier. "Don't think you've won...the game's not over yet..."

The largest of my minions had begun to charge for them. I had expected them to be flattened like what are those things...? Oh! Pancakes, that's right! Yummy delicious pancakes...Pancakes...Oh yeah...Okay, stop me the next time I do that. But yeah, the smallest one had the nerve to push the others our of the way, risking herself for them.

Just how stupid could these humans be?! Don't they give a damn about their own hides? Or do they always have to risk themselves for the lives of others?

Unfortunately, with my luck that day, the little squirt turned out to be another one of their fighters. Even though I knew I could fight them, I decided to retreat quietly that day.

Besides, it's not like I wasn't going to see them in the near future, ne?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't hard finding their fifth member...'cause they led me right to her. I was a bit surprised when she declined the offer to be part of their team.

As I looked at her, I thought about Pie for some reason. She really did remind me of him. Giving people the cold shoulder, using her status to her advantage, ordering people around, taking up too much time in the bathroom...Wait...that _is_ Pie...never mind, went too far on that one.

Then, it hit me as I watched her walking away. If she won't join them, maybe we could get her to join us. As powerful as we already were, it would be much easier to take over Tokyo with the help of a Mew Mew.

Pie (that jerk) and Tart agreed. But of course, they left it up to me to do it all by myself. Great, thanks guys.

Though there are a lot of details, I'm going to fast forward past them...for reasons beyond my control. Okay, fine. I was defeated horribly. Not only that, those girls managed to get her to join them. I hate this mission. Why did there have to be damn super heroes in Tokyo? I mean, it's populated with them! I read Manga, I know how many super heroes litter this city! Between chicks in school girl uniforms that are named after planets, and those stupid kids that live in a tower shaped like the letter 'T', I'm fed up!!!.......okay then....uhm....yeah....

So in a nutshell, I didn't get the girl to join our side, Pie and Tart were pissed, and I got in big trouble. I swear, it's the story of my life...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another order. What is it today you ask? Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Yup, I have to go back to that park and, you guessed it, destroy it. Oh joy, what could ever make me happier? ...Incase you people are really slow, I am being completely sarcastic.

La de, da de, da. Spreading my evil pollen. Whoo, aren't we having a fun time? ...I am still being sarcastic by the way.

"Hey! What did you do?!!"

I looked down and noticed the boy from the other day. The one who was with my koneko-chan at the Zoo. Well, well, well, what an interesting turn of events.

"I'm just helping to destroy the environment a bit faster."

"Stop it!!!"

Who did this boy think he was? Trying to order me around. I should just kill him right now, while I have the chance. Then I can have Ichigo all to myself.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!!!!"

Well, there went my chance to kill him quick and clean.

I winked down at the girl before me and smirked. "If you would just go out with me Ichigo, I'd leave this planet alone."

She obviously wasn't in the mood for my joking that day...

"STRAWBERRY CHECK HEALING!!!"

"You can't keep using that same trick over and over Ichigo!" I laughed at her attempt.

I felt small cuts of pain on my skin and looked at what it could be. The sakura flowers were attacking me? Great. Just great. I had no choice but to leave, if I hadn't I would have been diced to death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House arrest _sucks!_ It _blows!_ It _sucks_ and _blows!!!_

"You've let those Earthlings beat you way to often. You've gotten weak, Kish."

"Shut up, Tart."

"Don't worry though. We can take over the world without your help."

"Whatever."

"Pie may have already finished them off by now. But you'd still better not move a muscle. That's an order. They said that you're under house arrest. Don't fret too much, though. We'll take care of them for you."

_'Ichigo....!!'_

Isn't this just great?! I can't protect Ichigo! Wait...protect Ichigo? What the hell was I thinking? I'm supposed to kill Ichigo! So why...?

She must have some sort of spell on me. That's it. Those damn Mews are more tricky than I thought. I really hate them. But not as much as I hate being under HOUSE ARREST!!! Gah! Someone please shoot me!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like forever...but...house arrest is FINALLY OVER!!!!! (Trust me, it may seem like two seconds in this little story of mine...but I don't want to bore you with this house arrest garbage. You can thank me later.)

"Great job, Pie. Thanks to you, I'm no longer under house arrest!"

"Being sarcastic, are we?"

"'Course not! Just showing my appreciation!"

Tart was pouting. "Humans are so bizarre. They get stronger every time we fight them."

Pie sighed. "But _HE_ still hasn't awaken yet. Without him, we have no reason to return to Earth. When will our master awaken?"

Our ancestors used to live here...on this planet. We were forced to leave when we were on the brink of extinction. Our new home though...was a hellish place. We've had to live underground for generations. And now that we've come back, we find humans destroying our planet...they're actually doing it with their own hands!

"We would have already gotten it back already, if it weren't for those irritating Mew Mews."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back...with our new plan...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything seemed to be going along fine for a while. You know, you win some, you lose some. We weren't too worried about it, as long as our plans progressed, losing a few battles wasn't a big deal.

Until that bastard showed up. He came from no where. But what pissed me off the most was that I stood no chance against him. Me! _I_ stood no chance against _him!_

The Blue Knight.

I hated him with a passion.

Time after time, he was always there to mess everything up.

Imagine my surprise when I found out he was Deep Blue-sama's true form. It suddenly became clear why he was much more powerful than me. And I was given the order to make him aware to that fact of what he was. By any means necessary.

So I decided the best way to lure him right to me, was to kidnap what he vowed to protect: Ichigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch! Kish! Let me go!"

"Be quiet, Ichigo."

I caught her surprised look out of the corner of my eye. I was surprised myself. Did those cold words really just come out of my mouth...?

I shook off the thought and ordered my flying beast to land on a high rise roof top. My heart wrenched from the pain I was causing her. But a part of me no longer cared. She refused to return my feelings...so I will MAKE her return them....

"Your friends work at Cafe Mew Mew, right?" I barked out a laugh before I felt a huge sting on my right cheek.

She hit me.....

She hit me....?

She hit me!!!  
  
"You better not have hurt them!"

Looking over at her, I couldn't help but smile.

"Fantastic! That's what I love about you! That serious look...." I gripped her chin and grinned, But I love that terrified look too! Come on...Cry..."

My stomach churned as tears fell from her eyes. How is it possible to both love someone with all your heart...but despise them with all your soul...?

Tilting her chin up once more, a new feeling arose with in me....

"I love you Ichigo...I want to make you mine..."

She turned away, rejecting me and my desires...again...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As if out of no where, two explosions echoed from behind me. Facing the intrusion, I growled in frustration. _Him. _It was _him..._

"Release Ichigo now!!!"

Stupid boy.

"Oh? And if I refuse?"

"I said, "Let her go!!""

I watched, amused I'll admit, (and not in that way, you perverts), as he turned into the very person I was trying to lure here. This may turn out for the better after all...getting rid of him...will leave Ichigo free...free for me to take.

Our battle went just as I had expected.

I stood no chance.

But considering who I was facing...I was not upset over my loss.

"You beat me so easily both times! I admit it. You win."

I knelt as my comrades joined us.

"We are here to welcome your awakening...The Blue Knight."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You don't think you're just an ordinary human, do you? Don't worry, all will be clear soon enough."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heat.

Such unbearable heat.

If our trap was affecting me this much, it must have felt hotter than hell for the humans...

And Ichigo...

"Kish!"

Speak of the little devil.

"Where's Aoyama-kun?! Tell me where he is!" She demanded, with that cruel look I've grown accustomed to receiving.

"Forget about him and listen to me Ichigo. Deep Blue is awakening."

I landed behind her, and held her. For the first time, she didn't push me away...

"Don't worry...I'll save you because you're something special. I love you Ichigo. I'll take you with me...to paradise..."

I felt her fragile hand brush against mine and she stepped away.

"I can't. I won't go with you..."

"What...?"

"Aoyama-kun....is my one true love. Not you. Never!"

Was she insane? If she wouldn't go with me...she would...!!

"Why?!"

That was it! I couldn't take anymore!

What did she want from me?! I was willing to give up everything! I was willing to spare her!

So why...?

Why.....?!!!

"Why can't you just do what I want?!"

My anger and grief finally took over. I just didn't care anymore.

I forced her to the ground and glared down at her, crying for the first time in my life.

"Why do you have to be in love with him?! You love him so much! And I...I love you so much! What am I supposed to do to win you over?!"

I let my tears fall freely as I sat up, allowing her to do the same.

"What can I do? How can I make you mine? How can I...make you love me?"

This time, I got a new look from her: Sympathy.

"Kish..."

I was done. I knew in my heart that she would never love me. I just couldn't take the pain anymore...

...But even so...I still wanted to protect her...

...And protect her I did...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched her fight him. Knowing that I would have to step in at any time.

I found myself smiling down at her.

Amazing.

Even through all the pain...I still can't help but fell warm when I'm near that be love?

Yes...it must be!

Even through all the pain...there's still the warmth when you're truly in love. And that means...doing whatever it takes to protect those feelings...even if they're not returned.

I understand now...You can't force someone to love you...but you can prove you love them...

By doing your best to protect them!

"Sorry Deep Blue-sama! I can not let you harm Ichigo!"

"Kish?! How come...?!"

"How come? Don't you know? I did it to save the girl I love."

Yes. I defied my master...to save you...and the ones you love....

As a reward, I helped myself to a small peck on her cheek. "Gotcha!"

"Kish...!!!!"

...Oh, common people! I'm entitled to a little reward, right?! Right! Glad you agree. Even if you didn't I wouldn't care. Cause there's nothing you could do to stop me! Ha ha! Nanny nanny, boo boo! Okay...didn't I say to stop me if I ever did something like that again?

To sum it all up folks, Deep Blue kicked my ass. He kicked it, buried it, dug it up, and kicked it again. You get the picture.

I thought I was done for. Kicked the bucket and no chance if it standing up again.

But for some reason, I was spared.

The Mew Aqua revived me. I don't know why, but I was never more thankful for anything.

I was given another chance.

Another chance to find someone to fall in love with.

Someone who would love me back.

I hope you all don't get mad at me for going mushy on you for a moment, and if you do...tough cookies!

I was thankful for being able to love. Even if it was an un-returned love.

I realized that love wasn't something that you could force someone into. It doesn't work that way. By forcing someone to love you, they're the ones being hurt. And even though your heart may ache, if you really love them, it's not worth putting them through the pain of your selfishness.

How did I get so smart you ask?

Need you even ask?

It was because of her...

You dummies!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guah! I'm all done! Yayness! I have to admit, I really liked doing a Kish fic. I'm really prone to favoring Masaya, but this one was really fun. I just couldn't help myself, cause of all the requests.

The comedy was really fun as well. I try to get as much into the character's minds as possible. This is what I could picture coming from Kish's. Hopefully I kept him pretty much in character.

I just want to thank you all for your support! It means a lot that you all like my writing. Please continue to enjoy my stories!

**_Sin Katt_**


End file.
